gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adaptoid Conflict
The Adaptoid Conflict was one of the most brutal conflicts that took place near the end of the war between the Solar Federation and the Teran Empire. By the end of the conflict the death toll had risen to the trillions. This served as the catalyst for the ending of the war. History Before the Solar Federation revealed the NC-1 Gundam a secret project was nearing completion by the Teran Empire. Ever since the war between the two had begun neither side had managed to gain an advantage over the other. Project Adaptoid was developed to give the Teran the upperhand and swiftly end the war. Project Adaptoid was an attempt to mass produce machines that could adapt to any situation and coordinate between each other through means of a hive mind control system. These "adaptoids" were capable of altering their very structure to fit the situation and if neccesary, combine to form larger constructs. Despite the technological genius behind the design, the adaptoids were plagued with several issues that made them difficult to control. For reasons unknown to their makers, the adaptoids were extremely aggresive and couldn't distinguish between friend and foe. This lead to heavy civilian casualties when one of the early prototypes escaped into a nearby city and went into a rampage. Also the adaptoids very adaptive programming enabled them to override commands and act on their own. Eventually the early prototype was destroyed after the Teran had deployed a special forces mobile suit team to obliterate it. The leader of this team, Caleb Royal, expressed horror at the massacre and demanded the project be shut down immediatly. Unable and unwilling to decline, Project Adaptoid was immediatly shut down and all adaptoids were to be melted down. Adaptoid Conflict Begins However the leader of the project, Zax Fortuna, forcibly took control over the entire adaptoid army using his previously hidden Evolver abilities and secretly siezed control over the entire planet. A year later he declared war on both the Teran Empire and the Solar Federation, launching swarms of Mark II Adaptoids to strike at the capital worlds of both sides. After suffering heavy casualties both sides combined their forces and launched an all out assault against Zax. Unknown to both this was exactly as he had planned. Battle Against Zax During the battle Zax demonstrated the adaptive capabilities of the Mark III Adaptoids by having them combine together to form mobile suits and swarming the attacking fleet in massive numbers. To make things worse, the adaptoids began adapting themselves to incorporate enemy weapons, leading to even further chaos. Eventually through the combined efforts of Ace Strike and Caleb, a strike team managed to penetrate Zax's defenses and launched an assault on his citadel. After a grueling battle the two managed to finally execute the traitor. However Zax had planned for this and had created a backup plan should he die. By using his ability to alter and download programming into any machine, Zax downloaded his entire conciousness into the Adaptoid Hive Mind and renewed his assault, activating the Mark IV Adaptoids to protect the Hive Core. While Zax was preoccupied coordinating his forces against the Teran and Solar Federation, Caleb began an assault on the Hive Core while Ace returned to space to retrieve the Hyper Buster Cannon. On his way back Ace was captured by the adaptoids and they began replicating Transcendor Gundam in large numbers. Ace managed to escape, however the adaptoids had torn off his wing binders and had forced him to make an emergency atmospheric drop. On the surface Caleb and his strike force were being overwhelmed by the adaptoids after they all combined to form Transcendor Gundams and were growing in numbers. After seeing Ace attempting to reenter the atmosphere Caleb launched one final assault and managed to destroy the protective shield the Hive Core had been using, giving Ace a clear shot. Unable to slow his entry and realizing that Zaxs was about to win despite Caleb's heroic sacrifice, Ace aimed the Hyper Buster Cannon and fired at full power, destroying the Hive Core and crippling every adaptoid instantaniously. However the sheer force released by the weapon combined with the stresses of reentry tore the Transcendor Gundam apart, sending an unconcious Ace hurtling towards to surface with no way of slowing down in a damaged core pod. Ace was saved by Caleb in his now barely functioning machine. The adaptoids had nearly killed Caleb before the Hive Core was destroyed however his machine had been torn limb from limb and was left barely holding together from the assault. Unable to halt their fall Caleb shielded the core pod by taking the impact himself. While both survived, Caleb was left with a shattered arm and could barely walk. Unfortunatly for the two Transcendor Gundam's THD had begun to overload, forcing them to make a desperate escape on a shuttle before the entire planet was consumed by it's explosion. Afterwards both sides agreed to end the war and enter peaceful coexistance once again, an effort lead by Ace and Caleb. Mobile Suits replicated by the Adaptoids During the Battle Against Zax, both the Solar Federation and the Teran Empire launched everything available to end the threat. Shortly after the battle began Zax had the adaptoids combine to form replicas of the enemy mobile suits. By the end of the battle the adaptoids had replicated every single mobile suit used. *NC-2 Transcendor Gundam *TMS-02 Zulu *TMS-3 Titan *TNC-1 Victory *GMS-2 Trooper *GMS-3 Ace Category:Future Era